Never Want More
by LadyHelSeymour
Summary: Modern time fic: Mike is a young doctor and basically, she met this strange guy named Sully. But she has no intention of giving him a chance. First fanfic ever :)
1. Chapter 1

**Boston Memorial Hospital**

She run. She run the fastest she could, carrying her bag, trying to not fall in her matching shoes. The bag with her medical uniform was hitting her thigths and the unpolited, brow curls continued on falling on her eyes. She was about to cut her palms with the sheets she had in her hand because she was grasping them too much.  
Without going slowly, she looked at her watch: eight thirty, am. She could do it.

"If I'm late again, primary is going to kill me," she thought. "And I must meet Mike and William before I start my shift. The next time Robert keep my car without asking me, I swear I ask for divorce!".

But she was there: Boston Memorial Hospital was in front of her eyes, elegant in the cold sun of December.  
Turning the cover, she opened the door, enter the familiar atrio. She climbed the four steps and went out, in the cold again, in the terrace she was directed.

"Miryam!" William exclaimed. "We were waiting for you already thirthy minutes!".

Panting, Miryam leaned to the wall, raising her hand: "I know, I know. I'm sorry". She met his eyes, a pale, light blue. He was in his medical uniform, smoking his first cigarette of the day. He was so able and accurate. Always in time.  
Even if she was married since one year and an half, she still had feelings for William. But he already confessed her he was hopelessly in love with Mike. And how could Miryam blame him? Mike was perfect. She – because Mike was a _She_ – had a list of selected qualities and everybody – women and men – love her. She was beautiful, polite, smart. Able and efficient, but sweet, truly kind, compassionate to the others. But she was also coldness and extreme self-control, only school and work: no fun, no flaw, no fault, never on gossip. She was always so organized and programmed.

Miryam turned to watch the object of much admiration: she was sitting on a bench, hugging herself. Her long, amazing coppery hair were falling like waves down of her shoulders, framing the angel face. She smiled at her friends' conversation, with that amazing smile of hers, opened, amused. Her eyes sparkled. Big, strange, incredible mismatched eyes. One was grey, the other brown. Her little, delicated hands played with her tag: Dr. Michaela Quinn.

"Mike, look what I got ya!" Miryam said, handing to Michaela her sheets.

Mike took them and studied them. "What's this?" she asked, raising and eyebrow.

Miryam was one of her best friends, but sometimes, when she was fool of work and things to do, she just couldn't stand her rubbish.

"Announcements for selections," Miryam answered like if she was saying the obvious.

"Selections for what, for Heaven's sake?" asked Mike again, while William took the sheets from her hand.

"American's Next Top Model!".

Mike snurfed and shaked her head, while William started laughing. There was months since Miryam keeped on telling Mike, she was perfect for "American's Newxt Top Model", and Michaela knew for sure that she wasn't quitting it.

She stood: "No," she said again.

"But you're gonna win!" Miryam replied. "You got and angelic face and an amazing body!"

William, trying to not being caught, leaned hi eyes on Michaela's body: she sure had amazing curves, somewhere almost accentuated. Never exaggerate, always proportioned. Miryam was absolutely right.

"I doubt that, but you have to know, nodoby with my height can do this type of selecionts!". She allowed Miryam three second for replicate but when she heard none, she added: "I'm going, I have to stop by Surgery before I start with my things", and she took the door.

"We're gonna hang out at Grace's at noon?" William yelled.

"Maybe," was Mike answer.

With her footstep measured and fast, she headed to the elevator. Some nurse yelled after her: "Good morning, Dr. Mike!". Everybody calls her like that, even if she was keeping on telling them that Mike was enough since she wasn't graduated. But they just can't help themselves.

She was always headed to the ground floor, but that morning she decided to stop by Surgery: so, she took the elevator to the fifth floor. While she was going up, she wondered if that night she could maybe read the article her friend Dorothy had sent her almost two weeks ago. She was hoping she could make it.

Michaela entered the Surgery division.

"Good morning, doctor Mike!". Amy, the nurse, greeted her.

"Morning, Amy," Michaela replied. "May I see the primary?" she asked.

"'Course, my dear!". She took the phone, yelling: "Jimmy! Where's the primary?! Miss Quinn's here!".

Mike waited two minute, then the primary appeared from one of the rooms. He was a man in his fifties, still young and handsome, with grey hair and a beautiful smile. When he saw her, his face brighten. He smiled and opened his arms: "Princess!".

She smiled and hugged him: "Hello, father. You're quite exaggerating. You're here since yesterday morning: mother's out of herself, you know?".

Joseph Quinn laughed: "Leave your mother alone, Mike. You know, she barely permit we leave the house!".

Mike sure doesn't want to think about her mother even at work.

"She makes me swear we're home about five," she told him.

"And why on earth?"

"Father! Tonight's Rebecca's birth-day!"

"Oh God, I forgot". He removed his glasses and passed one of his big hands over his face. "Tell me, Mike, you already bought a present for your sister?"

"No, father," she smiled. "I forgot, too".

Joseph laughed again: "We're just the same, my little Mike!".

Three in the afternoon: Michaela was in a tiny study in Emergency Room. His father was about to pick her up, but she has to find out something in Mrs. Bones analysis. The problem MUST be somewhere.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in"

"Michaela?". William showed up.

"William, hello"

"How are you? You haven't eat again. You work too much".

She smiled a little smile but she doesn't give him a reply.

"Would you do me the honor of a dinner with me, tonight?" he asked. For the hundredth time.

"William, I'm sorry, but like I said before…"

"Whe you're going to stop waiting for the Prince Charming? Maybe he was always at your side and you didn't know. When you're going to let me court you?".

With that, he went out.

"Damn it!" she whispered.  
Why people don't understand?  
She wasn't' waiting for the Prince Charming. She quitted on waiting.  
she just wanted to spend the afternoon with the man of her life, that night celebrate her favorite sister's birth-day and the next day waking up and went to do the job she love.  
She didn't want more. Never.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mike?" Rebecca asked, finding her in the library. "You're going to change into something more comfy?"

"Only my pajamas," Michaela replied, glancing at her light-blue dress. Rebecca's party was just finished, and all Michaela could think was get off of that heels and collapse into the couch, possibly with a medical journal.

"No way, girl; we're hanging out with a few friends, and you're going to come with us," Rebecca explained, smiling widely. She loved spending time with her little sister, but she doesn't have often a chance to do it: Michaela was always or at the hospital, or at school, or studying in her room. And if she would have some free hours, the first person with whom she would like to spend them was always their father.

"Where to?" Michaela asked, twisting her mouth. She sure wasn't thrilled about the idea.

"Hank's. Dorothy, Grace, and other guys are waiting for us"

"Oh, no, Becca. Thank you, but I'm not coming. I'm really tired and I wanted to study, tonight. Besides, tomorrow I'm working."

"If I remember correctly, your shift starts at 6 PM. So, you're gonna change or not?".

Michaela snorted but shook her head: "No, I'm coming with this dress. It's decent"

"You're gorgeous, little one. Go on, take your purse. We'll wait for you in the car".

When Robert, Becca's husband, discovered that actually his wife has convinced her little sister, was really impressed: only Joseph could convince his daughter to do something she doesn't want to do.

"You'll have fun, cutie pie," he teased the young woman when she entered the car.

"Oh, stop calling me like this: this night is going to be a disaster on its own, so you: spare me!".

"Rebecca and Robert are on their way, and guess what? They're bringing Mike!" Dorothy exclaimed, reading a text from Becca.

"I'm sure they had to force that poor thing to go out," Grace, a nice-looking, black young woman commented. She owned a little restaurant just across the street from Memorial, so she got used to know Mike's attitude.

"Oh, girl, it doesn't matter! Mike's coming, for once! This is the greatest new!".

Three other guy were with the two women: Robert E, Grace's husband – grinning about the women's conversation: he had met Mike a few times, and she sure was an hard thing – Sully and Cloud Dancing, a Native American man. They were glancing at each other, and Cloud Dancing was sure his friend wasn't enjoy the night at all.

"Women," Sully whispered in his friend ear. "All this fussy about this Mike fella ain't necessary".

Cloud Dancing chuckled, when a group of three entered the bar and Dorothy and Grace begun to scream in ecstasy. Sully eyed the objects of much excitement: a couple holding hands, and a young women, with a light-blue dress, black coat and heels, and long hair combed in a ponytail.

"Mike, I'm so happy you're here!" Dorothy yelled hugging the girl. Sully's jaw drop. _This_ was Mike?

"Come on, I want you to meet everyone!" Dorothy continued, taking the girl's hand. "Mike" hugged Grace, smiling lovely.

"You already met Robert E., my husband," Grace said.

"Yes of course," she replied with the sweetest voice. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. Nice to see ya here, Mike".

Dorothy tuned to Sully, while Cloud Dancing was shaking hands with the enchanting Rebecca and her husband.

"This is Sully," Dorothy announced. "Sully, this is Mike"

"Mike?" he replied, raising an eyebrow. "Nice to meet you, Mike. I'm Sully"

"My name is Michaela," she corrected, glancing at the man in front of her: ha was shorter than Robert, with long, wavy honey hair. He was _all_ muscular: his jaw, his chest, his shoulder. He had amazing, sweet lips and a pair of piercing blue eyes. They were the bluest thing she had ever seen in her life.

Sully returned her gaze. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Delicate, porcelain skin. A bright smile, with perfect teeth. And two big eyes: they were shining like diamonds and they were two different colors! she had a ponytail, as he noticed, and her hair was auburn. Plus, she had the perfect figure, even if she wasn't tall.

She flashed and smile and went away, to her sister: a little taller than her, with dark-brown hair. Real pretty, but nothing like her sister.

"Mike's easy ah the eyes, don't ya think, boy?" Robert E. questioned, approaching his friend.

"She's real pretty," Sully murmured.

"Why don't ya go to her and see if she wants something to drink?"

"I don't think it's the type of girl who likes to be spoiled," Sully replied, glancing at her, sitting at the bar.

"C'mon, man, ya don't have to s_poil_ her; just being nice".

Sully sighed and approached Michaela. Her figure at the bar was the most… _artistic _thing he have ever seen.

"Hey, you," he said cheerfully, sitting by her side. She smile but didn't reply, so he asked: "What do ya wanna drink?"

"I'm not that type of girl," she replied, obviously annoyed.

"What type?" Sully replied. She was confusing him.

"The type of girl you're used to. Those girls pretty and well-dressed waiting just for you to show up and buy them drink".

Sully froze. She spoiled his intention with a sentence. He sighed: "Well, ya pretty and well-dressed, too, but I can't see your point. I was just tryin' ta be nice, but if ya don't like the company…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," she explain immediately. "It's just…"

"It's ok. So, about that drink?"

"A Red Malibu, thank you".

With that, things went on easily. She was quite eloquent and with a great sense of humor. In something about twenty minutes they were talking only to each others, completely ignoring the rest of their group.

"You doesn't have the New England accent, where are you from?" she asked.

"I was born in New York but spent a lotta my like back in Colorado"

"And what do you do her in Boston, if you don't mind me asking?". With a smile like that, how could he mind?

"I'm an architect. I'm working at the new area of the Memorial"

"That's where _I_ work", she informed him, smiling.

"You're a nurse or something?"

"A doctor. Well, I'll be one in June, when I'll graduate". He was really impressive. "A doctor? That's great". He noticed she was glancing at some couple, dancing in the middle of the room.

"Wanna dance?" he asked. He was much of a dancer, but the thought of having her in his arms was worth it.

She smiled back, and nodded: "Yes, that would be nice. Thank you".

Sully took her hand, heading her to the dance floor. When the music began, he wrapped his arms around her waist. After seconds, she did the same, around his neck.

watch?v=NARjr3fMMvY

"I love this song!" she said, smiling widely.

_Baby, I just don't get it – do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt.  
Do you believe his stories? You know that they're all lies.  
Ad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why._

She closed her eyes, sighing softly. She doesn't seemed content or relax, just… troubled. She said she loves this song, Sully thought, caressing her skin with his eyes. Maybe it was bringing up bad memories? He was about to ask her something, but she give it up suddenly. Felting her relax in his arms, he didn't want to get her nervous.

_If I was your man – baby you  
Never worry about – what I do  
I'd be coming home – back to you  
Every night, doing it right.  
You're the type of woman who deserves good things  
Fistful of diamonds, your hand full of rings –  
Baby you're a star, I just want to show you, you are…_

Sully wasn't often interested in girls. Well, not in _any_ girl. But there was something about this one, about the way she locked her eyes with his. He know she was different, even if he had met her only for a few hours. Just the thought of someone being mean at her could make he felt a surge of fury.

_You should let me love you, let me be the one to give you everything you want and need;  
baby good love and protections, make me you selection  
show you the way love's supposed to be.  
Baby, you should let me love you._

He wrapped stronger his arms around her, bringing her more close. Oh, how he wish she could rest her head on his shoulder. She seems so reluctant, wasn't she feeling the same way about him? The song's lyrics were speaking out loud his feelings: if she left he loved her, he sure would treat her like a diamond. Wait: did he just thought LOVE? Was he falling for her?

_Listen  
Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts  
You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame  
Don't even know what you're worth  
Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
Cause you're bad and it shows  
From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know _

Falling for her.  
She was a stunning beauty. Her hair brushed against his hands, wrapped around her waist. He was completely enamored with her beautiful face, with the way her eyes twinkled at him. He was sure: she wasn't _only_ beautiful. There was more, and he was ready to find it out.__

You deserve better girl - you know you deserve better  
We should be together girl  
With me and you it's whatever girl  
So can we make this thing ours?

She move from his embrace, smiling. "Thank you for the nice chat and the dance, Sully. It's time to come home, now. I have to find my sister. Good night". She walked away, and he called for her: "Hey, wait a minute!". She stopped. "I really wanna see ya again. Maybe we can hang out for a coffee, at Memorial?"

"Maybe. If I have time"

"I'll look for ya. It's a promise".


End file.
